Pearl
by Soraku
Summary: Jack has sworn that his Pearl is the only woman he'll ever love and he's right. But not the same one he was thinking of... JOC, WE, rated for later chapters.
1. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own them! If I was a character, I'd want to own Jack, in real life I want to own Orlando... *half smile* Savvy? Don't sue, I got me no gold, avast.

**Pearl**  
Chapter 1: Love  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"True beauty lies within oneself. True beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder. True love, then, lies at that time and place where the beholder sees into the person, past the outer, and is able to see the beauty within."_  
-S.L.C.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The wedding had taken place four days after. Four short days after he, Captain Jack Sparrow, had regained his precious Pearl- the Black Pearl. She had never looked so beautiful as she had that day. Her sails no longer torn, her hull polished so the gleam of the Caribbean water shone off of it like pure sunlight. It was _her,_ it was his Pearl. And to be able to have her in his control again, to once again hold his Pearl... he had never loved something so much in his life.

Now, lounging beside her wheel, Jack got to thinking about love. Letting his gaze rove over the hull, he moved his hand in gentle, caressing circles over the dark wood. He gave a half-smile. His beautiful Pearl...

"Anamaria!" he called out. He would let her take the wheel for a bit. It kept her from complaining about "her ship" and, as a bonus, he got a bit of time to relax. She was decent enough at following directions, so long as she didn't get sassy.

"Aye, Captain?"

"Northwest." She took control.

"Where are we going?" she asked, slightly adjusting their direction.

"Port Royale."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had heard about the wedding by word of mouth. It had been huge. Just what Elizabeth had wanted, he was sure. Will... Will was probably happy just to be with her.

Jack leaned down on his elbows, braced against the side of the Pearl, and looked out over the sunset that lit the horizon. That horizon that he lived for, lived to chase, lived to follow, but never catch. And that was fine- he'd never tire of chasing. Not so long as he was with his Pearl.

Half a year before, all he had been able to do was dream and remember her. Freedom... the incredible freedom that she brought him. That was why he loved her.

Will was so deeply in love with Elizabeth, he thought. He had chased her halfway around the bloody world. For a fleeting moment Jack wondered what it would feel like to love someone like that.

"Wait-" he suddenly said aloud. Didn't he know? He had chased her- chased the Pearl. Didn't he know, then, what that kind of love felt like?

"Captain, we're nearing Port Royale."

No... it wasn't the same.

"Aye... thank you, Anamaria..." he said, taking the Pearl into his hands once more. Anamaria gave him a sidelong glance as she walked away to prepare the crew. They'd have to man the ship while Jack snuck into town. He was always so reckless... why would he want to come back here, anyway? But... she glanced at him again. He had a vacant look to him, so different from the usual, strong-set and determined Jack... Captain Sparrow had never thanked her before. She was worried. She'd tell Gibbs.

He had a stroke of inspiration. He could ask Will. Sometimes the lad could give good advice. Well, when he wasn't being stupid, that is...

And yet... he didn't think that anyone could know what to do about feeling like there was something more... that there was something missing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Night had just set in when the Black Pearl arrived. Gliding her silently to an alcove in the rocks, Jack slipped into one of the smaller boats and quickly paddled ashore. 

He reached their new home in minutes. Well, they certainly were well to do, now weren't they? All the lights were out save two- one on the bottom floor and an upper one with a balcony. Taking an educated guess as to which might be a bedroom, Jack began to scale the ivy-laced lattice screen that led to the second floor.

Sometimes he surprised even himself with stealth... particularly with all the accessories that he carried around. He got onto the balcony soundlessly. The doors were slightly open, letting in the cool night air. He looked in.

Elizabeth sat at a beautiful ivory vanity. That must have cost the Governor a pretty lot. Elizabeth was attempting to remove the necklace she was wearing, but was having troubles with the clasp. Jack looked around for Will- he didn't have to look far. Will walked in the door to the room, saying something, presumably to a servant, with the typical smile that he wore when things were going his way. Walking over to his wife, he bent and kissed her shoulder.

"Let me, love," he said, deftly undoing the clasp and laying the necklace down on the vanity.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at her husband with a smile- and there was something in that smile, Jack thought. The couple stayed there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Will knelt on the ground beside the chair and gave Elizabeth one of the most genuine smiles Jack had ever seen.

"I love you," he said, taking one of her hands in his and kissing the top lightly. Elizabeth gave him that look again- full of love and care- and moved her hand to gently cradle his cheek.

"I love you too." That smile again, before she leaned down to kiss him. And oh, what a kiss that must have been! Jack had never seen a kiss like this- never experienced anything like what it must have been. Sweet, tender, possessing all the love between them. Nothing harsh or even passionate, not in that way, just a sweet, innocent kiss between two people who loved each other more than anything in the world. What it might feel like to kiss someone like that- to _be_ kissed like that-

Now now, he scolded himself. Don't get all soft, mate. You've got your Pearl. But looking in on the couple again, his thoughts betrayed him. There was something missing... Do what you came here to do, blast it, he said to himself again, snapping himself back to the present. He had better make himself known, before something... er, more happened in the couple's room. They were back to staring into each other's eyes. He knocked lightly on the glass before sauntering into the room.

"I hate to interrupt such a lovely moment," he said aloud, swaggering a bit. They looked up immediately.

"Jack!" Will cried. "How on earth did you get here?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Hello, Jack!" she said with a broad smile. "What brings you here? And now?"

"Your terrace is awfully simple to climb, mate," Jack stated toward Will, raising an eyebrow and giving a smile. "And as for why, I do believe I missed your wedding. Which, by the way, I hear was beautiful." Will glanced at his wife and smiled- that private smile again.

"Incredibly beautiful," he said in a far-off voice. They were staring at each other again. Bloody newlyweds. Jack decided to steer the conversation back to target.

"Well, that's lovely, congratulations to you both. By the by, I realized I hadn't given you a- well, a wedding gift, so-"

"Why Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "You came all the way into Port Royale to give us a wedding gift?" Jack held up his hands.

"Now then, don't get me wrong loves, I just felt that no marriage is complete, you know, once having _known_ Captain Jack Sparrow, without a _gift_ from Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" He grinned again. From one of his many pockets he drew a pendant, pure gold. It was a one-of-a-kind, or so he believed. He had never come across anything else like it, and he had seen a pretty lot of treasure. He handed it to Elizabeth.

"Oh Jack," she said, running her fingers over the gold. The picture, a boat with full sails, heading out toward the horizon, surely that must have reminded her of the Pearl and of the freedom Jack had told her about while they were stranded on that- Jack shuddered a bit- Godforsaken island. "It's beautiful," she stated.

"It is lovely," Will agreed. He hesitated for a moment. Perhaps he thought it meant more to Jack then he let on... "You're sure you won't miss it?" Jack caught the meaning behind the look in Will's eyes. He grinned.

"I, Captain Jack Sparrow, miss a single gold piece? Please mate, I'd get it lost in the rest." Will smiled, accepting.

"Thank you, Jack," he said, moving to stand behind his wife, glancing at the pendant and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Not at all, mate," Jack replied. "You'll be seeing more of me in the future I'm sure." He backed towards the glass where he had come in. "Oh, and Will, you had better keep time to practice your swordplay, or if it ever comes time to cross blades with a pirate again..." Jack gave a knowing smile, which Will returned with a small laugh.

"All right loves," Jack said, reaching the window. He gave a dashing smile and waved his hand dramatically. "Ta!" Swinging himself back over the edge, he caught hold of the lattice and climbed down. They had come out onto the balcony.

"Thank you, Jack!" Elizabeth called down in a whisper. Jack could see the protective arm around her waist, the embrace they shared as he stole away, back to the Pearl.

Again, he wondered what that would be like.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had set sail again, but he had no clear destination in mind. There wasn't really anything to _do,_ now that he was the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. He had faced a crew of the damned, faced their evil Captain- though _that_ could never have really been called a Captain, he thought- and come out alive. He had won back the Black Pearl, escaped the Royal Navy, and now he had treasure to boot. He sighed overdramatically and leaned on the wheel.

"Aye, Jack." It was Gibbs. "Where are we headed now?"

"Don't know," came the melancholy answer. Gibbs was worried. Anamaria had expressed her concern to him earlier, while Jack was in town.

"Er... well, then, why don't we have a little fun? You know, back to the good ol' places, just like in the beginning."

"Like what," came a stoic reply. It was barely a question.

"Tortuga," Anamaria stated, coming up the stairs from deck. "Let's go back to Tortuga!"

Tortuga... 'if everywhere was like Tortuga, no man would ever feel unwanted'. That's what he had said, and it was true. Sure, all right, maybe Tortuga would make him feel better.

"All right then," Jack said. "Here, Anamaria, set off for Tortuga."

"Aye Captain." She took the wheel.

Tortuga... He clambered down to deck and gazed out over the side again.

Sure, he was well known in Tortuga- _especially_ in Tortuga. He was well loved. He grinned slightly at the double meaning of his own thought. There were plenty of whores in Tortuga who would do anything for a night with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. And he knew how to deliver. That was one area he'd never had any trouble with. Well, except when he made promises he didn't keep, or they found out about one another, but that was a whole different story. He had never had trouble with the physicality, holding a woman, kissing a woman-

But he had never kissed someone like Will and Elizabeth had kissed one another. He had never held someone and felt that he was protecting them. He retired to his quarters and, toeing off his boots, stretched out on his bed. He had never been in love with anyone, anything, except the Pearl... and there was something missing.

No one had ever loved him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: More coming just as soon as I can write up the ideas in my head! ^_^ Review! Review!_


	2. There She Be

Disclaimer: I don't own them! If I was a character, I'd want to own Jack, in real life I want to own Orlando... *half smile* Savvy? Don't sue, I got me no gold, avast.

**Pearl**  
Chapter 2: There She Be  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They arrived mere days later. The Black Pearl was, after all, the fastest ship in the Caribbean. They set anchor and prepared to disembark.

"When shall I notify the crew to be back, Captain?" Gibbs asked. Jack cast a sideways glance at a scruffy-looking sailor who was gaping at the Pearl. Bloody sailors. No one ever believed she existed until she came into port, then it was open mouths here and there. The sun was just beginning its descent.

"Back by morning, Gibbs," he said. "I want her ready to sail by high tide."

"Aye, sir," Gibbs replied. He relayed the Captain's orders to the men, who set off, no doubt in search of some company for the night. And, under normal circumstances, Jack would have done the same... yet for some reason these were not normal circumstances. There was something nagging in the back of his head, ever since he had that Godforsaken thought en route that nobody loved him.

'Ridiculous,' he thought as he sauntered through town. 'Everyone loves Captain Jack Sparrow!' He ignored the stares he got from whores as he passed, barely listened to the whispers of "That's Captain Jack Sparrow!". Coincidentally, he found himself outside the pub.

"Well, I suppose circumstances are normal enough for me to enjoy a drink," he said aloud, gesturing to no one in particular. Swaggering in, he promptly received a bottle of rum and more than a few admiring stares. He made his way to his usual table in the back and sat down. The first gulp did nothing, but as he continued to down the bottle, his favorite drink began to take effect. He could always drown any sorrow in a bottle of rum.

So... why wasn't it working? He eyed the bottle suspiciously. Maybe there was something strange about this bottle... He sighed, sat back, and placed the bottle heavily on the table. Letting his head tilt back, he tried to forget about his own thoughts. Bloody hell, Jack, he berated himself. You've got nothing to worry about! He resigned himself to listening to other conversations. Maybe then he could forget his own troubles.

"Tonight," one man, sitting at a nearby table said. "We'll do it tonight."

"But why _here?"_ another asked. "Aren't we s'posed to... you know, leave the Capp'n somewheres... deserted?" The other men laughed. They were obviously more than a little drunk.

"Aw, the Capp'n won't know the difference between here and anywhere with nobody!" one drawled, thumping his stein on the table.

"You know how the Capp'n hates Tortuga," the last said. "That's why we're here!" The whole table began to laugh again, and any further talk on the subject was lost in drunken hooting at any woman who passed by.

Fabulous, Jack thought. A mutiny. Staged by those idiots... He took another swig from his bottle. I can only hope their Captain, poor man he is, isn't idiot enough to be stranded by a bunch of morons- he looked around- in Tortuga, of all places. Sighing heavily, he turned his attention to the next conversation, which happened to be some poor lad proposing to his prostitute. Idiots- he drank again- all of them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Surprisingly, Jack Sparrow was close to the only man in Tortuga without companionship that night.

Of course, it had been offered. Scarlet and Giselle, both of whom had hated him at one point (those "broken promises" were a curse all of their own), were only among those women who tried to contain Captain Sparrow for the night. Even more shocking than promises to them, however, was the fact that they were turned down. Not even remotely politely, not with a charming smile, but with a melancholy wave of the hand, as if he were dismissing them before they even spoke. He had pulled himself into one of the nicer places in town to sleep, knowing that there would be less chance there of 'thumping' next door. If his hopes were to get some sleep, however, they were lost with the sinking sun.

He lay there, wide bloody awake, staring at the ceiling. _What_ was doing this to him? He was Captain Jack Sparrow! The _infamous_ Captain Jack Sparrow! He was a pirate, the best pirate the Caribbean had ever seen. Pirates did not care for love.

You're also a man, something reminded him. And young Mr. Turner is a pirate as well, by blood.

"Blast it all..." he muttered. "Bloody Will." He turned over, attempting to sleep. It was no use, the bed was unusually uncomfortable now. Swinging himself out of it, he grabbed his hat. He'd go for a walk. To see his Pearl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The night air did help to soothe him for a moment. He thought back to his first experiences with her, guiding her through the water. That was freedom at it's essential meaning- that was what he lived for.

The streets were bare; everyone had company and was most likely asleep by now. He took a direct path along the dock, right next to the ocean. There was never a time when he hadn't loved looking out over the ocean.

_ ----------_

"What are you looking at, Captain, when you stare out that way?" Barbossa asked.

"Nothing," Jack answered simply. "Nothing and everything. That's why I love it."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Captain," his first mate said. Jack had smiled. It was his own private world, in a way.

"It's so beautiful," he explained. "It's endless. No matter how far you go, it will never stop. You can keep going forever."

"Aye..." Barbossa said. "I don't think I quite grasp the meaning of it completely, but I'll leave that up to you, Captain. You just seem to never want to leave- the ocean or this ship." Jack gave his most genuine smile, looking down at the wheel in his hands.

"That is true, mate," he had answered. "I don't want to leave. My Pearl is the only woman I'll ever love."

----------

He had confessed it then. Back when Barbossa was still trustworthy, back when he hadn't a care in the world. Did it still hold true? He looked up the short distance ahead to the Pearl, outlined in the moonlight. He sighed. Then noticed a black, wriggling shape clawing at the side of his boat.

Hurrying towards it, he discovered a woman in the water that was shadowed by the Pearl, apparently trying to pull herself out. He watched her struggle for a moment.

"Bloody hell, woman, you'll never get out that way," he commented, leaning over the water slightly. Why, she just couldn't seem to grasp a handhold. She sputtered.

"You _could_ help! Or at least offer to!" she retorted. Losing her grip on the hull, she splashed back into the water. Jack smirked. If she wanted his help, she'd have to ask for it. And he'd wait, surely she'd ask. She had to.

So he waited.

And waited.

And... waited.

"Bloody-" he began, then quickly stripped himself of his articles and hat and dived into the cool water. He looked around for her.

He spotted her near the bottom, desperately trying to work loose a rope that bound her feet together. All right, so that explained a bit of why her swimming was... lacking. He sped towards her. Reaching her, he noted that not only were her feet bound, but the other end of the rope was tied to a rather large piece of metal. What idiot would think to do that? He rapidly untied the knot that held the rope to the metal since he noted that she was beginning to look remarkably out of oxygen, pulled her into his arms despite the look of shock on her face, and made for the surface.

Back on the dock, she coughed and gasped for air while Jack retrieved his things. Good thing they were all there, or there would have been hell to pay in Tortuga the next day. Which, he noticed, was rapidly approaching. Signs of daybreak already lit the sky. He turned his attention back to the woman, who was wringing out her tattered sleeves and long hair, alternately. She sat up to untie the rope that still slightly bound her feet. Jack took the opportunity to notice that her hair was jet-black and tumbled all the way down her back. Well, stuck to her back was more of the situation, seeing as it was soaking wet.

She stood, cast a glance in his direction, and began to walk toward town. 

"Whoa now, hold up there love," he said, walking toward her quickly. She slightly turned, a look of unconcern on her face. He grinned at her. "I don't get a thank you?" She barely blinked.

"Why?" His look must have been incredulous.

"What- why?" he repeated. "Well, I did just save your life, love." She scoffed.

"I didn't need help," she insisted. He stared at her disbelievingly.

"I'm not inclined to believe you," he stated, raising his eyebrow. She met his gaze and held it. She had the most peculiar eyes Jack had ever seen... not grey... he settled on silver. She bent, finally.

"Fine, thank you," she said, without an ounce of meaning behind her words. Her gaze roved from him to something behind him- he turned to see that she was looking at the Pearl. She walked past him and laid her hand on the hull, brushing it gently. Her back was to him- she'd never know if he gave her a once-over. She was very pretty, he decided. Her worn and slightly torn cream-colored top fell off her shoulders. She had banded it to her upper arms with red cloth, leaving her neck and shoulders bare. Likewise, she wore a piece of the red cloth tied tightly around her neck. Her pants were tight and black, they fitted her well. The knee-high boots she wore were a bit clunky, like his own, but seemed very suitable for her slender legs. He approved. She turned around at that exact moment, and for some reason he felt guilty. He snapped his eyes away from her legs and up to her face, but became sidetracked along the way... yes, she was very pretty. She turned again and rapped with her knuckles on the Pearl. Now _that_ he didn't like.

"I wonder whose ship this is," she said before he had a chance to scold her. His jaw went slack for a moment. She didn't know the Black Pearl? He cleared his throat.

"That's the Black Pearl, lass. Captain Jack Sparrow's Black Pearl," he added, with emphasis on his name. She turned to him again, eyes lit with something humorous behind them. She gave a little laugh which sounded to him like tiny bells. He wouldn't have guessed a woman with a voice like hers, deep, but very feminine, to laugh like that. It suited her. Just like her accent- he detected strong English with a hint of something else, possibly Spanish. So, she had traveled, at some point or another.

"This is the Black Pearl?" she repeated, looking the ship over. She laughed again. "Well, I must commend this Sparrow fellow. He picked a beautiful name for his ship." No doubt I did, he thought. He was interrupted, however."She could use a little cleaning up, though." He felt like screaming at the woman.

"Begging your pardon," he began through clenched teeth. She didn't let him finish.

"This... Black Pearl, I believe she'll do nicely. I must find this Jack Sparrow and speak with him." That was it, he'd had enough.

"All right love, Captain Jack Sparrow is right here," he announced with a hint of sarcasm. "But first, might you tell me why you insist on belittling my ship, not adressing me as 'Captain', who in the world you are exactly, and _what_my ship will 'do nicely' for?" Her eyes lit up again as she took his words to be a challenge of some sort. She huffed.

"Well, I bloody wouldn't have guessed that one," she muttered, crossing her arms. "All right, Mr. Sparrow," she said. His eyes narrowed a bit at her emphasis on "mister". She hesitated, as if contemplating something.

"Go on, bloody woman!" he exclaimed. It was early, he hadn't slept, he was mostly wet and all that rum was beginning to give him a headache. She glared at him.

"I will be requiring your service," she began. "As a means of transport. I will compensate you and your crew." She couldn't be serious. This was the Black Pearl, not some bloody ferry! He was Captain Jack Sparrow, weallthiest pirate in the Caribbean. What could she ever hope to give him that he couldn't already buy? He couldn't help but laugh a little and give her a half-smile.

"You can't be serious, love," he said. "I mean-" She interrupted him.

"I am dead serious, Mr. Sparrow," she announced, moving closer to him. He was somehow slightly intimidated by the look in her eyes, but dared not show it. "You will accept this as a..." she hesitated. "A job of sorts." He looked at her. He laughed again. He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" she cried, hurrying after him. He kept walking. "Mr. Sparrow, you can't just walk away from this," she stated insistently.

"Look, love," he said, pausing for a moment to look her in the eye. "I don't know who you are, why you were in the water near my ship, nor why you had that bloody anchor tied to you, but I'm under no obligation to help you, nor do I wish to. Savvy?" He turned on his heel and walked away again. She took a deep breath.

"Ooooh!" She hurried after him again. "All right! All right! I'll tell you about it all, will you just _listen?"_ she cried with such intensity that he stopped. Turning, he cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"All right love, go ahead. I'll listen." She crossed her arms again and Jack swore she was blushing.

"I need to get back to my ship. The Amythest Tiger," she began. He was surprised. The Tiger was a well known ship, he would have never guessed her to be a member of the crew. Wait, crew?

"Wait, wait, you're a _pirate?!"_ he asked in disbelief. She glared at him.

"My name is Captain Pearl DeRogue. The Amythest Tiger is mine." Well, now he was in total shock. A woman? Captain of that ship? _This_ woman of all people? It must have reflected in his expression.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"I just- you-" he began. Come off it, Jack, speak! "You're the Captain?! But you were splashing around in the water like a bloody idiot!" She bristled immediately. He had touched a nerve. "How did you get there?" he asked cautiously. She did not answer right away; her gaze fell to the ground.

"Well, my men, they- you see-" she began, but could not finish. His thoughts turned back to the men in the pub. His eyes widened.

"Mutiny?" he asked softly. Her head snapped up. Her eyes were cold.

"No. There is no, nor has there ever been, 'mutiny' against Captain Pearl DeRogue. It was a rebellion, one I intend to put down immediately." Her voice wavered a bit, but stayed level. Strangely enough, he understood. Her pride was at stake, everything. And if she loved her ship half as much as he did the Pearl...

"All right," he answered, half wondering why he was agreeing. Her eyes became curious. "We leave at high tide."

At least it would give him something to do. He didn't prompt her for verbal thanks this time; at the moment it wasn't needed. When he turned to walk back to town, she followed. He hadn't missed the look of relief that passed over her features for a fleeting moment. And he hadn't missed her whispered comment.

"Thank you, Captain."

He smiled. This could be fun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: I can't keep up with my own thinking! Must... write... faster...! ^_^;_


	3. Bad Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own them! If I was a character, I'd want to own Jack, in real life I want to own Orlando... *half smile* Savvy? Don't sue, I got me no gold, avast.

_My dearest reviewers: I love you all SOOO much! ^_^ *gives you all Jack, Will and Liz plushies* I'm trying to make the chapters longer, this big update will finish the story! 0_0  
And just for the record, this isn't (or wasn't intended to be, in any case) a Mary Sue, but... *shrug* to each his own I suppose ^_^_

**Pearl**  
Chapter 3: Bad Luck  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He hadn't slept at all, but strangely his bed had become more comfortable. Realizing she had nowhere to go and no money, he had, smiling, offered to share his room with her, expecting her to be completely surprised, to stutter and stammer, then he'd sweep her off her feet, take her to his room and be occupied until later in the day.

To _his_ surprise, however, her answer was a vehement no. Oh, how she must have _loved_ that look on his face. He was practically gaping.

"If that's the only reason you're going to help me-" she began. Catching her meaning, he shushed her and smiled again.

"All right love, all right. I'll just pay for a different room for you, then?" He was surprising himself. When did Jack Sparrow become a gentleman? Her features softened and she gave him a genuine smile, not the sardonic smile she had been flashing him before. Bloody, she was pretty when she wasn't being sarcastic. Or rude, presumptuous, arrogant... He had shaken that thought out of his head as quick as he could.

Yet... it was still there as the sun rose, still there as he left his accomodations to see that preparations were going well. He didn't know where she was at the time. He had told her high tide, she knew he meant it. If she wanted to go, she'd be there. He approached the Pearl.

"I told you no! What kind of idiot do you take me for? Now get going, Miss!" It was Gibbs. Jack neared the Pearl and saw the man, red in the face, pacing up and down the dock. The crew was loading supplies as they should have, but the "Miss" to whom Gibbs had been speaking was nowhere in sight. 

"Aye, morning Gibbs," he drawled. "Problem?"

"Oh, Jack," Gibbs said, obviously relieved. There's some bloody woman, she's been giving orders and walking around, trying to get on board the Pearl, and-" She walked up behind him while he was talking.

"Hello, Pearl," Jack said dryly. She, seemingly remembering he was in charge, nodded curtly.

"Captain," she stated. Gibbs whirled.

"This is her! Jack, this is the woman that-"

"I know, Gibbs," Jack said. "We've already been acquainted." Gibbs stopped in his tracks, mouth still open.

"What?! You mean you- she- knows-" he stammered. Jack walked calmly past the confused man.

"Yes, mate, I know her. She's coming on board the Pearl with us. We're on a mission of sorts." Pearl smirked at Gibbs and turned to follow Jack up and onto the ship, leaving the poor man to ponder what had just happened. Anamaria approached Jack as he got on board.

"Captain," she said. "We're almost prepared to leave." Jack half-smiled at her.

"Good. Anamaria, this is Pearl. She'll be on board with us." Anamaria was shocked for a moment as Jack revealed the woman standing behind him. She didn't look at all like a prostitute- why, she had two earrings in her left ear! Quickly she hid her surprise and prepared to ask _why_ this woman was coming along.

"Jack! Jack!" Gibbs came barreling up the gangplank. He stopped in front of the Captain. "You can't bring a bloody woman on board! It's bad luck!" Anamaria raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. Gibbs turned and paled. "You see? We've already got _one!_ We'll be cursed if we have _two!_ " Pearl took this opportunity to laugh, setting Jack's mind whirling about bells again. He shook it off.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you both the story, in short," he said. "This is Pearl DeRogue. She's-" She cut him off.

"_Captain_ Pearl DeRogue," she said with emphasis. She raised an eyebrow at him. He bowed mockingly.

"Pardon, _Captain_ Pearl DeRogue. We are chasing her ship, the Amythest Tiger. It has been, er..." he searched for the right word. "Commandeered." Looking at her to check it, her eyes showed approval. He grinned. Gibbs, however, still did not approve.

"But Jack," he began. Jack looked him in the eye. 

"She'll be coming, savvy?" That would be the last word. Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, Jack," he said, then walked slowly away, still thinking, to watch over the last bit of cargo being loaded and whatnot. Jack turned to Pearl. 

"We'll set said when all is ready." She understood. Anamaria came up again to tell him that everything was prepared and loaded; it was time to give his order.

"Avast, men!" he shouted. He had their attention immediately. "Hoi-"

"Hoist the sails, full speed southwest!" came a voice from beside him. Pearl stood tall, hand braced against the mast. She caught him looking at her. "What?"

"Bloody hell, woman, I'm the Captain of the Pearl!" he nearly shouted. "I give the orders here, savvy?" She sighed, acting as if she were doing him a favor.

"Right, sorry," she said, holding up her hands in mock apology. Jack sighed.

This could be a long trip.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two days later, they were caught in a storm. He was stuck steering, of course. Anamaria hated steering in the rain and he didn't trust anyone else enough to let them take the wheel. Bloody women. Blinking slightly to see through the raindrops, he turned the wheel a bit to the left to counter the strong wind. He didn't notice her.

She had perched herself on the edge, between the wheel and the steps. The rain, coupled with the clouds that obscured the moonlight, shadowed her. She had always loved the rain. She would stand, steering the Amythest Tiger, and tilt her head up to catch the tiny crystalline droplets. She leaned back slightly and looked up, water splish-splashing off the end of her nose, catching on her eyelashes, falling on her bared shoulders. She was missing her ship. Though she tried as hard as she could, she couldn't stop herself from occasionally shouting an order, berating some member of the crew for slacking, complaining that they weren't moving as fast as they could. She knew it irritated him, but she almost enjoyed most of the time when he was flustered and angry. She smiled a little. She turned her head to look at him, standing in the rain, Captain of his ship. It didn't seem like the rain bothered him much either. He looked so... proud. Nearly regal. She had the sudden thought that nothing could bring his spirit down, nothing could ever really depress the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow. And he had agreed to help her.

She had no idea who he was when he rescued her. Those bloody idiots on the Tiger- they'd pay dearly for what they did. She had known the Black Pearl immediately, however. She had touched it, nearly in awe. And when he had told her... she couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. _This_ was Captain Jack Sparrow? The legend? This man with the beads in his hair, tattered hat on his head, and khol-rimmed eyes... _The ones you think are incredibly sexy,_ her mind cut in. Sitting up straight immediately, she flung the thought from her head. Where had that come from?

No, she told herself. You've sworn off men. Any men, all men. After what he did- she visibly shuddered and forced herself not to think of her former fiancee. An idiot, like all men. Running off with that- that-

She turned her head violently towards the sea. It had been a year since she last thought of him, nearly nine since she had last seen him. When she herself had run away, found a ship and a loyal crew- or one she had _thought_ to be loyal at least- and set off to make a name for herself as one of the best pirates on the Caribbean, and a woman at that. She had no reason to think of him now. She forced herself to believe that any water on her face was rain, nothing else. She hadn't thought of him in a year. Why now?

You also haven't allowed any man into your life in any way for nearly nine years, the voice inside her head reminded her again. She berated herself. No man had currently entered her life either, she replied. She sighed. What a sight she would make. Having a mental conversation with herself aboard the Black Pearl in the middle of a rainstorm. Lightning flashed.

Scratch that, in the middle of a _thunder_storm. She wiped her face with her sleeve, though it did close to nothing- her clothing was nearly sopping wet as it was, and it was still raining. In fact, it was getting more violent as time passed. She decided to talk to him. Hopping lightly off the side, she started towards the wheel.

At that moment, Jack was thinking about her. The orders she had been giving while on board- bloody woman, she knew how it irritated him. She had to be constantly reminded to call him Captain, not "Jack", not "Mr. Sparrow", though the latter was usually when she was in a fit of that explosive temper of hers and trying to annoy him purposely. Yet... she was positively gorgeous when she was angry, and her eyes flashed with such intensity when she was trying to make him mad. Even moreso when he figured out that she was trying and purposely didn't give in. It was also getting increasingly difficult to be in close proximity to her without noticing how smooth her shoulders looked, without noticing how, with a tiny tug, he could send the scrap of red around her neck to the floor, without thinking about how she slept in the only other cabin built for a single person on the Pearl, without thinking about what she wore when asleep-

"Bloody woman," he muttered again. She did things to him that she'd never know. He whirled at a noise behind him.

"Jack?" It was her- oh bloody hell and good God. She was wet. Of course, she had been when he had first met her as well, but then he didn't take the chance to fully notice it. And he fully noticed it now. He could only hope that she didn't realize that he was noticing. And appreciating. His mind screamed at him.

"Aye?" he replied, not bothering to notice that she left off his important title. She walked closer.

"Would you like me to take over for a bit?" she asked. Good Lord, it was the first selfless, nearly _kind_ thing she'd offered since boarding. But... would he let her steer his Pearl? He looked at the wheel in his hand. Then back up at her. He had to stop the thought that crossed his mind- Pearl steering the Pearl. He looked down again, before closing his eyes briefly and making his decision in a snap.

"All righ-" he began, when the wheel in his hands jerked violently to the right. The Pearl rocked. Catching the spinning wheel, he twisted it back to the left, regaining momentary control.

"What did we hit?" Pearl asked anxiously, running to the side and peering over. He waited for her to answer her own question, but she remained silent for a moment too long.

"Well?" he prompted.

"I can't bloody tell!" she said, annoyance in her voice. "It's too damned foggy." Well, this was lovely. Gibbs and Anamaria came running. He was surprised that one shake could be enough to get Anamaria out in the rain.

"What happened?" Gibbs said, worry lacing his voice.

"We've hit something," Pearl answered for Jack. "We can't tell what, though." Lightning flashed again and it began to rain harder. Something in the back of his head started nagging Jack.

"Anamaria, get the crew on deck. I want every man ready in case we're hit- anywhere." She nodded and ran off to relay the Captain's orders. "Gibbs, tie down anything we need to save. These waves are a bit violent for the Pearl and we might lose a bit of our cargo, savvy?" Gibbs, too, nodded and without a word went off to find rope and tie down supplies and anything else of value. Pearl waited for orders. Well, this was a first. Jack said nothing.

"Captain?" she questioned, emphasizing the word and tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I want you up here with me," he stated simply. He missed the crossed look of pleasure and pain that flashed across her features. Why would he possibly want... The wheel took the opportunity to spin again. "Bloody-" he began. "Pearl, we hit something else. See if you can see this one." Again, she leaned over the edge. She shook her head.

"I can only make out shadowy shapes, Jack," she replied. Turning back to him, she caught his look. "Er, Captain." Gibbs ran back up.

"I've turned over the job of tying things down to Mr. Cotton," he reported.

"Fine," Jack said. "Go see if you can make out these 'shadowy shapes' that Pearl sees, will you?" He was getting a headache. Gibbs ran over to the side and leaned out.

"Not really, Jack," he shouted to be heard over the wind. "But from what I can see, I'd say we were floating through-" he was cut off again as the waves rocked the Pearl, throwing her violently from side to side. Lightning flashed again, a terrific cracking was heard, and flame leapt up from the portside.

"Bloody hell!" Jack cried. "Pearl- was she hit?" Pearl leaned over and straightened back up almost immediately. She didn't answer. "Pearl?" Jack questioned. She was stock-still. "Anamaria!" he shouted. She ran up at once. "Take the wheel, and _don't_ let her spin out of control!" Jack ordered, then ran over to Pearl. Catching her by the shoulder, he began. "Pearl! I asked-" He followed her vacant gaze and took in a breath.

They were cutting through wreckage. The Pearl hadn't been hit, luckily. What _had_ been hit was a large piece of the other ship's hull, still mainly in tact. It was burning now, giving a little light to the rest of the area and casting strange shadows in the fog. He barely heard Pearl's whisper.

"The Tiger was here."

"What?" he asked. At that moment, Anamaria decided to complain about steering in the rain.

"Captain!" she began, taking one hand off the wheel to gesture dramatically. "I-"

Everything happened suddenly. The Pearl hit another piece of floating wood- small, luckily- the wheel started spinning, the Pearl rocked again to the right, and Gibbs, still leaning over the side, staring at the wreckage, was thrown over. Pearl, seemingly mortified, was snapped back with Jack's cry.

"Man overboard!" he screamed down to the crew, simultaneously rushing to grab and control the spinning wheel. "Dammit all Anamaria, I told you not to let her spin!" Anamaria looked scared out of her mind.

"I'm sorry- Captain-" she stuttered. "What about Gibbs? We can't throw over rope, surely it could catch fire and-" He turned to her, eyes blazing.

"I already thought of that, thank you love," he said sardonically. What could they do? He turned toward Pearl. Or where Pearl used to be. "Bloody hell, where's Pearl?!" he cried. Anamaria, silent, pointed to a spot on the edge, near the prow. Pear was perched, standing, extremely precariously. "Pearl!" Jack screamed at her. She looked back at him for a moment as more lightning flashed, and he noticed she had a piece of rope held in her teeth. "Pearl!" he yelled again, just before she made a neat dive into the water. "Dammit!" he screamed. He wanted to go over to the side and hold the other end of the rope- but he had to steer. Anamaria couldn't. God, women on board _were_ bad luck! He turned to Anamaria, and his eyes must have communicated his thoughts.

"Cotton!" she cried at once. Summoning him and a few other members of the crew to the prow, they held fast to the other end of the rope, waiting for it to tighten as a sign to pull. It took all his willpower to keep his concentration on steering and not think about Pearl or Gibbs. If he steered straight and didn't let her spin, it would make for a much easier rescue. He forced himself to stare straight ahead, but more than half of his mind was on the woman in the water, attempting to rescue his first mate. "Bloody... stupid woman..." he muttered. 

Meanwhile, in the other half of his brain, negativity had taken over. Too much time has elapsed, it said. Either Gibbs is dead or they both are. They got too close to wreckage. The rope caught fire. They can't be pulled back up, they'll drown.

"Dammit!" he screamed again. Anamaria turned immediately toward him.

"Captain?" she questioned. A moment later, she stifled a small scream. The rope had suddenly gone taut, surprising her. "Pull up!" she ordered the men with her. Heaving with all their might, they pulled up a figure. Jack could hardly keep himself at the wheel.

"Gibbs?!" he cried. "Where's Pearl?" Gibbs lay on deck, coughing and gasping for air. At the moment, Jack didn't care.

"She... tied me arm to... the rope," he gasped out. "Didn't take any... herself..." His story was true- Anamaria held up his arm with the end of the rope tied neatly to it. Jack's mind flooded with worry. The question of why he was worried never even entered it.

"All hands search overboard, find Captain DeRogue!" he ordered immediately. The men sprang into action. Precious minutes passed, yet there was no sign of her on either side of the Pearl. He was gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He had to give another order. "Throw over ropes! If she's there, she'll grab one!" he cried. "And all hands-" There was a coughing from slightly behind him, near the edge. He whirled to see Pearl, sopping wet, smirking like he'd never hear the end of it. "How..." he began.

"It's much easier to scale the side of a boat when you don't have an anchor tied to you, Captain," she stated with a smile, her eyes flashing. "Savvy?" He could have hugged her. Only the fact that he was still steering kept him in place, but that wouldn't last long. The rain was letting up, they were passing through the wreckage. 

"All hands report to stations! Inform Mr. Gibbs of any damage received. Anamaria, take her. And do _not_ let her spin again," he said. She nodded immediately, and he knew this time she wouldn't complain. He walked silently past Pearl, motioning for her to follow.

"Wha-" she started. He interrupted.

"You want to get sick, in wet clothes?" he asked. He could have sworn she blushed. "Then follow me, I'll get you something dry." Down the steps they went, and into his cabin.

"I-" she began again, but stopped abruptly when he threw one of his shirts at her. She looked at him incredulously. He met her stare and gave her his classic half-smile.

"It's all I have to offer, love," he said, gesturing wildly with his hands and shrugging slightly. She looked down at it, then at him, and waited for a moment.

"You could at least turn your back," she said haughtily. He grinned. Holding up his hands, he perched himself facing away from her on his bed. She quickly stripped herself of her wet articles and slid on his shirt, reveling in the feel of it against her skin. She thought of something, hesitant to bring it up, but finally spoke. "Did I hear... as I was climbing the side... something about _'Captain DeRogue'_ ?" she asked, turning towards him, indicating it was all right to turn around.

He turned with a perfect comeback, but whatever it was was immediately lost. If she had attracted him before, this was torture to end it all. His shirt scooped low, she had attempted to tie it. It rode the tops of her legs, which seemed endless to him. Good God.

"I-" he tried, but it was useless. Her eyes lit up and she sauntered toward him. He had to catch himself now or he'd be lost. And, for some reason, he didn't want to take her now. There was something inside him that didn't want it to be like that. That was like any other woman. Like any whore in Tortuga, like anyone else. And she... now his thoughts were killing him... she wasn't like anyone else. He broke away from her gaze and started towards the door. "You'd... better get back to your cabin and turn in," he said slowly. Her eyes glazed for a moment, then she stooped, gathered her things, and stepped lightly out the door. Shutting it, Jack shuffled back to his bed and flopped down on it, not caring that he was sopping the sheets. He closed his eyes and almost groaned- a mental picture of her was still there. Getting through the night would be tough. So, as he typically found most quickly erased his memory, he dug around in a drawer until he found what he was looking for- a half-filled bottle of rum.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She had hurried back to her cabin, mindful of what she was dressed in. She laid her clothes out flat to dry as quickly as possible, then hopped onto her bed and stretched out. Turning over onto her side, she thought of him.

_What_ were you doing?! Her mind screamed. Trying to seduce Captain Jack Sparrow?! She bolted into a sitting position.

"No!" she cried out loud. Quieting, she thought hard. You swore off men, she reminded herself. And love. Love only gets you hurt, remember?

Yes, she remembered. Remembered all too well. Nights of no sleep and endless crying. Feeling like her heart was empty, like there was literally nothing left inside of her. Feeling like, when he had left, he had taken her soul with him.

She had finally regained feeling when she had commanded the Tiger. It was such a wonderful feeling, and she had loved that freedom- the freedom to go wherever she pleased, whenever she pleased, and do exactly as she liked. The thought of being a pirate hadn't even entered her mind until she realized she needed to do something to buy food and supplies when they docked. And then, with a little practice and learning from mistakes, she'd learned fast, she had become one of the most notorious pirates of the Caribbean. When she took flight and obtained the Tiger, she had taken to wearing the red in her outfit. Red bands on her arms to show that she was a pirate. She was a woman who knew how to kill. Red band around her neck...

That was to show that she didn't need a man.

And now what? The Tiger was in the hands of... she hated to think about it. Her first mate, Shaw. He was the smartest of the lot (in itself not a hard feat), extremely crafty. If the men were indeed planning on 'stranding' her at Tortuga, no doubt it was Shaw who had come up with the idea to tie an anchor to her and drop her a few hundred feet out to sea. Any other woman would have been dead. Only the fact that she had spent the previous eight years learning how to swim extremely well and the fact that she was too stubborn to die kept her alive long enough to reach the docks. And the it was pure luck that Jack happened to be there to save her when she lost her grip.

There she was again, back to thinking about Jack. Her mind berated her again. She laid down, closed her eyes, and chose to ignore it. She smiled.

If she was falling in love with Jack Sparrow, she was enjoying every minute of it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Only a little more coding to go! Waahoo! ^_^_


	4. SwordPlay

Disclaimer: I don't own them! If I was a character, I'd want to own Jack, in real life I want to own Orlando... *half smile* Savvy? Don't sue, I got me no gold, avast.

_This is a shorter chapter, sorry! ;_; But the last one will be long, promise ^_^_

**Pearl**  
Chapter 4: SwordPlay  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, she woke up feeling stragely comfortable. She opened her eyes slowly and realized that she was wearing his shirt- without thinking she inhaled deeply. Oh, it smelled like him- masculine and dusky, mingled with the familiar air that she knew to be the scent off the ocean. Secretly she thought that she would like to keep the shirt... she heaved a sigh as her thoughts said NO. Changing back into her own clothes, which by then were completely dry, she folded the shirt over her arm, intending to give it to Jack.

On deck, she squinted towards the sun, which was just over the horizon. She noted Gibbs giving a few orders. She approached the wheel and was surprised to find Anamaria still there.

"Where's Ja-" she began, then caught herself. "Where's the Captain?" she asked. Anamaria rolled her eyes.

"Still sleeping. If you can wake him, you'll have accomplished a feat that no one aboard the Pearl has been able to do," she added with a small grin. Pearl returned the smile and headed towards Jack's quarters. Rapping on the door, she waited a few moments before opening it. There was, of course, no answer. She found him asleep on his side, facing away from the door, stripped down to his shirt, pants, and that bandana he always wore. She noted the empty bottle on the floor- picking it up and sniffing she made a face. Rum.

"Well Captain," she said softly as she approached the bed, "You had better have already slept off that hangover, or what I'm about to do will not agree with you whatsoever." Shaking him slightly, she tried to be kind at first. 

"Jack? Jack?" she said softly. "Jack?" she increased volume. "Jack!" No response. He muttered a bit in his sleep, but that was all. All right, he asked for it... she leaned as close as she dared to his ear.

"JACK!" she screamed as loud as she could. He bolted upright, spinning towards her. Seeing her sitting up on her heels, on _his_ bed, a look of pure confusion mixed with anger passed over his face.

"What?!" he cried. "Bloody woman! What was that for?!" He closed his eyes, trying to block out the slight headache that he had. The amount of rum that had been left in that bottle wasn't nearly enough to get him good and drunk, much less give him a hangover. However, being shouted at upon waking up was _not_ a pleasant experience. She smiled smugly.

"Well, looks like I've accomplished the feat no one else on the Pearl could," she said proudly. He shook his head, muttering 'bloody woman' a few more times. She took the opportunity to look around his cabin. Swords and random gold pieces were scattered on the walls. A wooden vanity graced the area between his bed and the door, again with gold medallions strewn across it. A thought occurred to her. Standing and moving towards a wall, she took down the sword she liked the most. She began attaching it to her belt when he stopped her.

"Pardon, love, but what _are_ you doing?" he asked. As if he couldn't see for himself.

"I require a sword," she stated. "Mine was taken... along with my ship," she concluded decisively. 

"And you figure you can just take one of mine," he stated, gesturing to his walls. "Just like that."

"Well... yes," she replied, meeting his eyes. Bad move, Pearl, her mind said. There was some unspoken challenge in those brown pools... oh Lord, he had beautiful eyes. "If... if that's all right," she found herself adding.

"Oh, it's perfectly all right, love," he said, moving between her and the door. "Just one thing..." He slowly, carefully drew his sword. He smiled at her and gestured as he spoke. "If you want to keep it, you'll have to win it." Her eyes lit up and she, too, drew her sword. It made a beautiful metallic ring as she brushed it against its sheath. She caught his eyes and held them as they touched swords for the first time. They were even more intense when he was concentrating. Her memory fell back to him, standing in the rain, at the command of the Pearl. Her loss in concentration nearly cost her a step, she stumbled a bit.

"Careful, love," he warned with a cocky smile. She smiled back- she wouldn't lose. Swinging her blade through the air, their swords touched again. Back and forth, the paced the cabin. She spun once so that her back faced the door; they switched places. 

He couldn't remember being more excited, feeling more attracted to a woman in his life. Why now, why swordfighting? She was beautiful, so incredibly graceful, and perfectly precise with every move she made. Their blades touched again. With every metallic noise that echoed in the small quarters, he felt more drawn towards her. Close-range fighting was not his forte, he prefered to stay a blade's distance away from the opponent and let the trusted end of his sword do the work. But he was getting closer to her, and her to him.

She noticed that he was continually stepping towards her. Their pacing had become less back-and-forth and more just moving towards one another. She swung again, blades touched, and electricity flowed between the two. Their eyes met again, and she fought for breath. There was such heat now in his brown eyes... Attempting another side-step, one she had never been good at, she lost her balance and fell towards him.

He spun her quickly and, in a breath, had his sword near her throat. She was breathing heavily, pressed up against him. His mouth was near her ear, his left hand holding her close to him.

"Caught you now, love," he whispered. She could have melted as his warm breath tickled her ear. He moved the sword slowly, hypnotically, blade flat against her skin, down, near her collarbone, then back up towards the red cloth he had been itching to tear off for days. "Do you know what to do, love..." he continued. "If an opponent has you in this position?"

Her mind was completely off the subject of swordplay. "This... position...?" she repeated breathily. Stop, she said to herself. He doesn't love you. He only wants you. Jack exhaled against the side of her neck. He could smell her hair, and it was driving him insane. He had to stop. He told himself to stop. To think.

"You... you spin," he said, jerking his head up from it's place, nearly at her shoulder, and moving his left hand from its place on her flat, smooth stomach. "Spin to your left, push his arm away with your left shoulder, and catch his side with your blade." Immediately, he removed his sword, sheathed it, and hurried to his bedside to put on his boots. She stood, transfixed for a moment. Water brimmed in her eyes. Wiping it away quickly, she briefly touched the cloth tied around her neck. She was right to swear off all men. She was right to swear off love. She hurried out the door, sheathing the sword as she went.

Jack looked after her sorrowfully. "Bloody idiot," he said to himself, turning. A single drop of water hit the floor before he wiped the rest away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For the next day and a half, she had barely spoken to him. Giving directions to the most likely course the Tiger had taken was all she said. She ate with the crew, retired early and was up and busy before he awoke. She didn't come in to wake him up again, which was just as well, seeing as he had run out of rum with which to drown his sorrows. She took any order he gave her and performed it flawlessly, but did so without speaking to him. On the second day, he couldn't stand it. It was ripping his insides apart.

They were alone on the prow, he was steering and she was gazing forlornly over the side. They hadn't had a glimpse of the Tiger yet, and he suspected she was beginning to think she'd never see it again. A sudden thought struck him, and he called to her.

"Pearl?" She turned to him soundlessly, as if waiting for an order. "Would you take her for a moment?" Her eyes widened slightly. She knew very well that no one touched the wheel except the Captain himself and, on special occassions, Anamaria. He didn't trust anyone else to steer. Still not speaking, she moved and took the wheel from him. He studied her as she did this- no trace of emotion. Just a cold front, the same she had been putting up since their little bout of swordplay. He couldn't help but smile sadly- Pearl steering the Pearl. He didn't know what to say to her.

'I'm sorry I was this close to making mad love to you?' No.  
'I'm sorry I'm so terribly attracted to you, want to go to my cabin?' Definitely not.  
'I'm sorry that I'm in lov-' Wait, wait now. Just a moment Jack. Hold yourself right there, mate. You are not going to think what I believe you're going to think. Oh yes I am, he retorted. He wouldn't have been tearing himself apart for the last day and a half if he didn't. This... this was like a breakthrough! But she doesn't love you, bloody idiot! He scolded himself.

He was in the middle of this heated discussion with himself when she spoke. Finally.

"Captain," she stated, voice wavering a little. He turned towards her expectingly. She stared back at him. He looked front and grinned from ear to ear.

"We've caught up."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Short chapter, I know... Last chapter coming up! Wow, this flew by... 0_0_


	5. Pearl

Disclaimer: I don't own them! If I was a character, I'd want to own Jack, in real life I want to own Orlando... *half smile* Savvy? Don't sue, I got me no gold, avast.

**Pearl**  
Chapter 5: Pearl  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Immediately he had called for the whole crew to be on deck. They knew what to do at a time like this. He had hired them to be a pirate crew, and they knew what that entailed. They had proven their worth in many a fight, now was no different from the rest.

"The Tiger has massive artillery," she warned softly. The Amythest Tiger was famous for the wreckage it left behind. Always survivors, but never a whole ship. Now he understood why. The brilliant boat just ahead of them was already preparing to turn and fire, he guessed.

"All hands under deck! Load cannons, wait for command to fire!" he shouted.

"Aye!" came the resounding cry. His crew knew to work fast- within minutes they would be close enough to fire. The cannons would be ready. He turned to Pearl. Her eyes were brilliant again- he understood. Now was the time for her revenge, just as he had once had the time for his.

"What will you do?" he asked. It wasn't under any sort of order, he was asking out of curiosity and concern. She did not remove her gaze from her ship.

"I'm going on board," she stated, voice level. "To find Shaw." She mad mentioned him before. Told Jack to be careful, Shaw would try anything to stay alive. Crafty and sniveling- just like the crew Jack had left behind. He hesitated a moment too long, she was off in a flash to prepare herself. Staring after her, he whispered.

"Be careful."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Steering slightly, the Pearl's port side was turned toward the Amythest Tiger. As he expected, their first move was to fire their cannons, so he countered with their own.

"Fire at will!" he shouted, undaunted by the explosions that sounded from seemingly every direction. Again, must to his expectation, their second move was to swing onto the Pearl. They wanted hand-to-hand combat. Captain Jack Sparrow smiled and drew his sword. They'd get it. Giving the command to his crew and leaving Anamaria in charge of battle-steering, he looked around for Pearl. He spotted her, making her way toward a swinging rope left behind by some careless member of the other ship's crew, fighting whomever stood in her way. He finished off a pirate, pushed him over the edge, and slowly made his way toward her.

What he hadn't counted on, however, was there being so many of them. Crew members from the Tiger were killed, thrown overboard, yet more appeared. He became worried. All at once, he saw her, gliding over the gap between the two boats. Unluckily, however, he also spotted the makeshift "Captain" of the other boat. He was ready. And, hiding just under deck, more of his crew were ready, waiting to ambush Pearl.

There was nothing left to decide- with a final swipe and stab to his opponent, he left the man mortally wounded, grabbed a piece of rope, and swung over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She reached her ship, eyes blazing.

"Shaw!" she cried. She spotted him a moment later. She had been longing for and dreading this moment all at once ever since they set out from Tortuga. Shaw was the most experienced swordfighter onboard the Tiger; she would have to be remarkably careful. He grinned- an evil, slimy smile- and drew his sword. She noted his pistol- again, something she would have to be mindful of. She had not asked Jack for one. She had not spoken to Jack since he took her heart and... and... _displayed_ it on the floor. He had just been playing with her, nothing more. She should have learned her lesson the first time. But she was past tears this time. She would use every ounce of pent-up frustration, anger, and hate in this fight to win back her ship. She, too, drew her sword, approached him, and the battle for the Tiger began.

Jack reached the other ship as their fight was just beginning. He noted the ferocity with which she fought, wondered why she was moving with such angry, sharp movements. He realized it a moment later- it's because you came onto her and she doesn't even like you! He cut off scolding himself as he noticed the crew members approaching the fighting duo from behind.

"Oh no, mates," he said with a half-smile. "Not with Captain Jack Sparrow aboard, you don't." Drawing his sword, he rushed in to battle.

She heard swords clash behind her. Not daring to turn around, she used her favorite trick to spin and switch positions with Shaw. Her eyes widened. Jack? He saw her and grinned.

"Your friend here had you planned for an ambush, love," he stated while fighting. Any other time, she would have noted how easily he spoke to her and dodged swiping blades at the same time. Concentrate on your own fight, she reminded herself harshly. And don't forget, he broke your heart. Yet she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before she clashed blades again with Shaw.

Shaw didn't seem at all pleased with the new turn of events. He kept barking orders at his men, yelling for them to get rid of Jack, quickly! The crew members only succeeded in moving him back toward the cabins, however.

"I don't think you can win, mates," Jack said as he fought them easily. "You must be forgetting a very important detail..." He thrust and killed one man. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He grinned and prepared to take on another. 

Pearl couldn't concentrate. She could hear him talking, she wanted to be near him. She wanted to be with him. Even crossing blades with him again. She had wanted him to take her in his arms so badly then- she had wanted him to kiss her-

"Dammit!" she screamed. The break in concentration cost her dearly and gave Shaw the opportunity he was looking for. She stumbled, he spun her in and held his blade to her throat.

"Stop!" he cried, meaning both his last remaining man and Jack. Jack turned and saw her. His break in concentration cost him a shallow slice on his shoulder. He winced and gasped a bit, but did not take his eyes off of Pearl. Shaw moved his blade up so it touched Pearl's throat. "You move once and I kill her," the slimy man declared. Jack kept eye contact with Pearl.

"Now now," Jack coaxed. "Don't be-" the other pirate's blade came up near Jack's face. "Bloody hell," Jack muttered. "Pearl," he began slowly. Shaw's other hand moved to grab his pistol. Pearl noticed.

"Shaw, don't be a bloody idiot," she stated through clenched teeth. "Jack, get off the Tiger and return to the Pearl. NOW." She made herself perfectly clear. She honestly didn't care if she died now- but for God's sake, let Jack Sparrow stay alive. Shaw seemed to catch her meaning. He smirked.

"Stewart, light the powder below deck," he stated, addressing the pirate who had been fighting Jack. Jack's heart beat quickly. He intended to blow up the Tiger? "So, this is the infamous Jack Sparrow," Shaw drawled. Lifting his pistol, he pointed it at Jack's heart. "Wouldn't it be nice to be the pirate who kills him?" Pearl's eyes went wide.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Pearl!" Jack snapped. She shut up immediately. He was looking her square in the eye. "Pearl," he repeated softly. "Do you know what to do in this position?"

Her eyes filled with tears that she blinked back. She knew- oh Jack. Freezing for a moment, she suddenly spun, knocking the arm that held the sword to her throat away with her shoulder. It barely grazed her throat, slicing off part of the red cloth around her neck. She nicked the hand holding his pistol. With a cry of pain, he dropped it. Just as swiftly, she scooped it up and aimed for his heart.

"No- I-" he stuttered. She narrowed her eyes.

"Go to hell," she muttered, and fired. Jack was behind her in an instant.

"Well done, love," he said softly. She swore he had the most tender look in his eyes. Then hers lit up suddenly.

"Gunpowder," she said breathlessly. He knew what she meant. As quick as they could, they grabbed ropes, swung across, killed the last few men, and Jack gave the order to sail as far away as they could, as quickly as they could.

Looking back, Pearl saw her beloved Amythest Tiger burned to ash in a single explosion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She found him in his cabin, sitting on his bed. He had retreated there, Gibbs said, to think of what to do next. She knocked quietly, then entered. He looked up, silent. She approached without a word. Noticed that his arm was caked in blood.

"You should wash that," she mentioned softly. He looked down at, as if surprised to see it there. A wound received while fighting for her. He shook his head.

"It'll be fine, I'll just change my shirt." So he did just that. Right in front of her. Good Lord, was he beautiful. She immediately pushed _that_ thought out of her mind. He looked so... forlorn. She could not find the courage, however, to ask why.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked instead. His eyes met hers, sorrowful.

"I will take you back to Tortuga," he stated, slowly, as if in a dream. "We will forget the compensation, seeing as how your ship is gone. My part of the deal was to deliver you safely to your ship, which I failed to do." She stood, gaping.

He- he was going to take her _back?_ But- but- But what? she questioned herself. Want to stay here with him?

She looked at him again and decided. Yes, she did. More than anything else. Her eyes filled with tears. He didn't even care- didn't care about how she felt. He would drop her back off at Tortuga and go on his merry way, never thinking of her again.

"How-" she began, voice laced in anger. He looked up, surprised. "How _could_ you?!" she screamed. The tears overflowed and spilled down her cheeks. He looked bewildered. "You don't even care!" she ranted. "Don't even care about how I feel!"

He didn't know what he had done, but he hated himself for it already. Lord, how he wanted to hold her. He wanted to feel her next to him again. He wanted to whisper in her ear, mindful of those two earrings. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted HER. He wanted... he wanted to tell her that he loved her. But she didn't, couldn't, understand. How could she? No one could, or had ever loved Jack Spar-

"I love you," she whispered hoarsely, eyes never leaving Jack's. In an instant he knew her. She felt the same pain that he did. She was afraid. He stood and approached her.

"You... ?" he questioned. She nodded, tears still spilling over. Now that she had said it, she was ready for him to stomp on her heart. She shut her eyes tightly. He spoke. "Don't shut your eyes," he said softly. "They're beautiful." They shot open. He was looking at her with... tenderness. Unmistakable.

"They're one of the reasons I love you," he said, gazing deep into her silver eyes. The light behind them- he had seen that before.

In Elizabeth, speaking to Will.

So he kissed her. Softly, gently. He wanted to communicate everything he had ever felt for her in a single kiss, and he would do his best to do just that. Her mouth was soft and warm. He held her tightly against him.

She couldn't believe it. She had always dreamed of being kissed with so much love and passion... She kissed him back with everything she had.

Deepening the kiss, he knew... he knew what it must have been like for Will and Elizabeth. There was nothing more that he wanted then to protect the woman in his arms. He broke away from her, breathless, to gaze into her eyes again. She looked back at him. Cupping her cheek gently in his hand, he trailed his hand down, lightly brushing her ear, down her neck- he touched the scrap of fabric that still held on.

She knew- somehow she communicated it to him. With a tiny tug, the scrap of material fluttered to the ground. She leaned up to kiss him again. 

Good Lord, he loved her kisses already. He stopped her for a moment. Her eyes questioned her.

Not to copy, mate... he thought. But... Sitting her on the edge of his bed, he knelt beside her.

"I love you," he said, keeping his eyes locked on hers and gently kissing the back of her hand.

She never would have guessed that Captain Jack Sparrow could be so unbelievably sweet. She leaned forward, looking at him, and smiled genuinely.

"I love you, too," she said. She pulled him to a standing position, leaned into his arms, and kissed him passionately.

Well, I'll hand it to Will, Jack thought, smiling against her mouth. The lad does know what to do, sometimes.

When they broke apart again for need of air, she smiled up at him.

"Whatever will you tell your crew, Captain?" she asked, eyes shining and smiling irresistibly. He kissed her for an instant before answering.

"Quite simple, love. I'll simply tell them that Jack Sparrow is impossibly in love with his co-captain," he thought for a moment, then gave her his very best half-smile with a wink, "His Pearl."  
And he kissed her again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Opening oneself up to love and truly loving another in return is possibly the most difficult task that a person may face. However, getting past a hard exterior shell, true love occurs when an individual, like an oyster, opens up to reveal a shining pearl._  
-S.L.C.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_F I N_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Last one! I'm thinking I need to write more PotC fics...  
And oh, I'll shamelessly plug my Black Pearl fanlisting here... neo-dynasty.com/shimmer  
^_^; Thank you all SOOO much for reading!! I love you all! Not as much as Jack and Will... ^_- Savvy?_


End file.
